


Curiosity killed the cat

by eustasskidredhairedbastard



Series: Tumblr prompts [4]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff to the max, Kalifa and Kaku are both Luccis cats, M/M, Neighbours, Secret Crush, secret cat lover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-29 00:11:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6351106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eustasskidredhairedbastard/pseuds/eustasskidredhairedbastard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kid and Lucci are neighbors. Somehow and he didn't know how or when Lucci had developed a big crush on the redhead next to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Curiosity killed the cat

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you will like it. This is a bit crackish and fluff to the max. I'm in the need of fluff at the moment somehow! Don't ask me! Leave a kudo and/or a comment if you like!

Curiosity killed the cat

The redhead smirked slightly and sipped his tea, watching the man across from him. He took a deep breath and sighed dramatically.

“Soooo~”

Steel grey eyes were upon him and the guy squinted them annoyed with the other’s attics. He totally regretted that he had come over. They were neighbours since more than a decade and they talked now and then. They have not much in common, and Kid had never been at the others place before. 

“Yes, Eustass.”

The redhead smirked even more and placed the mug on the table again, crossing his arms in front of his chest and tilting his head from left to right and left again. 

“You want me to help you.”

“Yes.”

The stone cold facade began to crumble and the clear annoyance was showing through. This man kind of knew how to rile him up and drive him up the wall for good. Not only with his music being too loud most of the times or him being too noisy in general. Also him being too loud with his friends and mostly… him never inviting him over.

Lucci gritted his teeth, when Kid played with the spoon in his mug and tilted his head again from right to left and right again. Growling the dark haired male let his breath out through gritted teeth. Why? Oh dear lord why had developed this damn crush on this man? He was so full of himself! He was loud, annoying, selfish, sexy, nice, gentle to the stray cats… God damn! He had him after he had seen him with the stray cat. The redhead had cooed at it and cuddled with the tiny ball of fur, before he had drove of to work.

Lucci had gathered the cat himself and brought it to the animal shelter a friend of him worked at. It was healthy, just a bit malnourished, but she got adopted again. The secret cat lover had watched Kid doing something like this quite a bunch of times. The cats seemed to love him and he sometimes even fed them.

“You want me to help you with your….”

“With my cats…”

Kid tilted his head again, but then he nodded. 

“I didn’t knew you have a cat Rob. Interesting.”

How should he have known tho? He never paraded around that he had one! So it was damn obvious that Kid couldn’t have known so. He looked up, when the other stood up and did the same, leading him towards his own apartment next to his. When the two men entered, the stranger whistled through his teeth. Lucci bit back a snap and just squinted his eyes. 

“Wow… you really are… different…”

The home was cozy and two cats already came towards them immediately. Without flinching or thinking about it, Kid hold his fingers in front of the snout of one of the furry divas. Lucci was about to warn him. Kalifa was always a damn prick and loved to scratch and bite. But she nuzzled and bumped against his hand, purring away. Kid grinned and went on his knees to stroke her offered belly.

“How…”

“Magic fingers.”

The younger winked at the other and also Kaku rubbed himself against Kid’s arm, demanding attention. Damn this view was something, which really got him hot under the collar of his white dress shirt. 

“So… would you… mind and have an eye on them, while I’m … away?”

He coughed and it hit him hard, when Kid looked up, with this just barely visible smile on his lips, but evidently in his bright shining amber eyes.

“Sure… But not without payment…”

 

“Of course.”

“So would be tomorrow evening okay?”

The man blinked a few times and Kid just laughed, getting up again, eventho the two cats started with protesting meowling.

“I take you out on a date?”

Please let him be awake! This can’t be a crule dream again! Even if it was sweet and he should be damned…

BLOODY HELL!

The redhead had inched closer, now standing right in front of him. He was taller and build like a damn brick house. He knew he works out, he had seen him in the window of the gym more often, when he walked to work.

“Or do you want something else?”

“You…”

“Nice, so it’s a deal, hu?”

Lucci could just nod and he was glad none of his friends will ever hear about this. He wasn’t himself right now, not with the redhead in front of him, who now closed the last inches towards him and sealed their deal with a kiss.

“Contract sealed. Your soul is mine now…” 

“You shouldn’t watch so much Supernatural you know?”

“Maybe you should watch it more. Maybe we should watch it together.”


End file.
